e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KooKooManGuy/My version of Series 4
As I've mentioned before, I'm not a big fan of Series 4 as a whole. And the other day I was just daydreaming, walking to my friend's house and then, I had this wierd thought. What if I was given the task to rewrite Series 4? And from that I bulit loads and loads of ideas for a fourth series of Misfits. So, here it is. My version of Series 4, or in other words, What I would of done if I wrote Series 4 of Misfits. New Characters Series 4 has to establish a load of new characters and to be honest, there isn't much you can do with Jess, Finn, Alex and Abby. So, here is the new cast that I would introduce. Remember, I'm not ripping off the real Series 4, I've taken ideas from this series and done what I think could improve them. *'Nadine-' Nadine lives a double life; while with her religious family, she is a strongly committed nun, also going by the rules of God and being as good as an angel. However, when she is out with her friends, she is a trouble maker and she hurts and uses people without her parents knowing. When she is hit by the Storm, she finds out that whenever she commits one of the Seven Deadly Sins, one of the Sins becomes a real person and each one of them has their very own power. For example, Lust is an attractive woman with the power to draw men into her presence (similar to Alisha, but without having to touch people) and Greed is an overweight man who can absorb other’s powers, however, the more powers he takes, the fatter he gets. The Sins are very dangerous and Nadine must learn to not only how to be a angel all time, but how to control her power too. She was put on community service for physically assaulting her ex. When she realised how dangerous her power was, she decided to stop sleeping around with boys (to prevent Lust from appearing) and to become faithful to her new partner; Callum. But, Callum had other plans and cheated on her, so she went to take revenge on him and as her anger consumed her, Wrath did as well. She smashed a wine bottle around Callum's head while Wrath wrecked his apartment. Later on, Rudy relates to Nadine since he has to control his other selves, while Nadien has to control the Sins. They later become the romance of the series. *'Mick- '''Mick has always been an attention seeker. Neglected by his family, he becomes desperate for people to listen to him, even if it resorts to him showing off and annoying people. Once the Storm comes into his life, Mick gets a power that he is very happy with at first. Whenever Mick talks, everyone around him are literally forced to pay attention to him, turning their heads and staying silent until Mick has said everything he’s wanted to. But, after awhile, it becomes a little annoying, so instead of wanting attention, Mick avoids it and becomes quiet and rarely speaks. However, he later learns that he is capable of so much more with his power. He is also capable of brainwashing people and manipulating them into doing his bidding. The gang do become aware of this and become divided on whether or not to do something about Mick. He never addressed why he is community service, simply saying it was an embarrassing incidient. *'Jenna-''' Feisty and curious, Jenna is a “know it all” (well, tries to be at least) and she is quite arrogant, but also very curious for new knowledge of others and her power allows her to instantly know everything about another person just by looking at them. However, she also has to feel the emotions that the person has gone through and she has no control over it, so her power does become a bit of pain in the arse, however it still helps her, as well as the gang find out about people that might be a threat. She also forms a relationship with Frank later on. *'Frank- '''Frank is a intellectual 20 year old who now works at the bar with Curtis. He is slightly eccentric and little cocky, which attracts Jenna. However, it is later revealed that when Frank is at a high level of anger, he mutates into a green creature that is just like the Hulk's and Frankenstein's Monster's love child. Frank isn't on community service (like Alex), but does help out with the gang when he is needed. I don't think Greg should be the probation worker in my version because Nadine and Frank already deal with anger and Greg is an aggresive character, so I don't want to overuse the concept of anger. I would create a new probation worker, but I really can't think of any ideas, so if any of you want to, go for it. I do think the probation worker should have a power though, that would be cool. Original Characters Each of the original characters has a storyline and here they are. *'Rudy-''' When Rudy’s mother is murdered by an unknown person, a part of Rudy desires the idea of searching for this murderer and killing him/her. In the process, this creates a third version of Rudy which at first, seems to be an exact clone of normal Rudy. But, when the other two Rudys are not around, the third Rudy is evil, manipulative and cruel and is constantly searching for his mother’s murderer. Also, a fourth Rudy is created when a part of Rudy wants to help Wertham’s police forces with crime, so Rudy 4 is heroic and always tries to do the right thing. *'Curtis- '''Curtis's storyline remains the same as it is in the real Series 4, only Curtis doesn't kill himself at first and only does so in the finale. *'Seth- 'One night, Seth and Kelly take drugs and their powers reverse. Seth finds out that his reversed power is to use the powers that he is holding, so he plays around with the powers; turns invisible, gender swaps etc. However, one of the powers he is holding is the Death Touch (kill anyone with a single touch) and he accidently kills Kelly in the process. Seth feels terrible about his actions and starts turn a little loopy. He also becomes addicted to drugs again and slowly, uses the powers that he’s holding for evil and becomes Series 4’s main antagonist. *'Ollie- '''Strangely, Curtis finds out that one of the new kids on the block is someone who was killed a long time ago; Ollie, the environmentalist hippy who was shot in the head by the video game obsessed Tim back in the glory days of Series 2. However, Ollie explains that he is from an alternate universe where instead of himself being short by Tim, Curtis was shot and as a result, Simon, Nathan, Alisha and Kelly were all killed when they all decided to become famous, since Curtis wasn’t there to rewind time when the dairy product controlling Brian killed them all. Ollie managed to escape Brian by hopping into our reality, leaving his home universe behind. However, Ollie now doesn’t know how to control his Reality Hopping and as a result, is stuck in our universe. Ollie isn't on community service and isn't a main character, but occasionally visits the bar and gang. Category:Blog posts